Submersion
by sylient
Summary: AU/Canon Divergence/No aggressive shipping/Interconnected one-shots. Not everything is a coincidence, sometimes you're born into it - knowingly or unknowingly. Korra has no concept of current political events, Mako sees the bad in everyone (including himself), Bolin wants to live life to the fullest, & Asami plays "pretty rich girl" while she's undercover. Welcome to Republic City.
1. Just Another Day In Republic City

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my headcanon of The Legend of Korra. Below is the first of many one-shots that I have written for the fanfic series. Unfortunately everything that I have plotted out tends to jump around different time periods; so at this point I see Submersion as a major work in progress that will one day be torn apart and put into some sort of sequential order. I'm not big into reviews/review count, but if you see anything grammatically wrong/"… how did you butcher the English language" please send me a message of some sort. My goal for this is to be a well-written take of the show, but with less of a TV-Y7 angle (and that everything is connected and Korra meets _certain_ characters not by chance). This particular "chapter" does have a direct follow up scene and that may be posted within the next few days or so. It was given its own chapter due to its length. After that it's my take on Amon and how he came to be.

For the shippers – I'm not siding with any ships yet as the _characters don't even know each other yet._ There will be a few jabs, so take it with some humor.

Also, at the end, I have some headcanon character bios and definitions for a few terms that I used or created.

Nearly **all spoilers** (as of 04/12/12) of The Legend of Korra are needed to understand this chapter.

**Word Count:** 5,707 (without title)

* * *

**Just Another Day In Republic City**

It was supposed be a relative easy job – go in, grab Pabu, find any intel on the Triple Ts (as the note stated), plus their merchants and the front-end for their new black market, and then get the hell out. So far it was, much to Mako's satisfaction. There was still one issue though, getting past the outskirts of the Triad's territory. Not a single one of the gang's Satomobiles had been spotted patrolling "their" part of the city, but it never meant Mako and Bolin would be out the clear… especially with Pabu chattering away and Bolin cooing apologies. Mako stopped rolling his eyes and cracking jokes at the pair years ago and he didn't think breaking that habit would do any good. This wasn't the time to make more noise than usual, even in the middle of the day in an ignored alleyway.

_Just a few more blocks, _Mako thought to himself. _Almost in the clear, just through the east market district and – _

"You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you_ in the hospital!"

Mako's oath of silence was broken and he hissed out an emphatic "Fuck." His right arm shot out to the side and Bolin stopped. There was the rustle of fabric and Mako assumed that Pabu was now burrowing into Bolin's jacket (Mako wouldn't look back, not wanting to risk his advantage point of the Ts.). Toza's words from this morning's scene were now playing in his head.

* * *

Toza didn't look thrilled with the small scrap of paper he was holding… then again the man seemed to be never happy these past few weeks whenever job orders would come in.

Bolin paused cleaning a training weight and chuckled at the rap-a-tap-tap the paper created between Toza's calloused hands. "What is it Toza? Another delivery job?"

"No. It's nothing." The rap-a-tap-tap was soon turning into crinkling parchment –

"Give it here Toza." Mako awoke from his meditative state and let a newly mended training net fall to the ground. His brain was running numbers at the possibilities and the frugal bastard in him caved in. "A deal's a deal."

Toza still held the note, but in cupped hands. It was probably a little ball by now. "I don't like it and you're not going to like it."

"Don't care. Hand it over." Mako extended one arm out, palm facing up and sent an expectant look at Toza.

Caught in a legality Toza fumed. "Here you go you little shit."

Mako's eyes followed the path of the note as it left Toza's grip. It was a rather forceful throw, but Mako was still able to catch it one handed. Carefully unrolling it his eyes roved over the broken sentences that were obviously jotted down in haste.

_Triple Ts. Found stock house in west territory. Contains exotic animals, scrap metal, and misc. goods. Ties to Amon._

Eyebrows shot up and lips puckered outward. "This doesn't make any sense. The triads consist of multiple teams of three benders and – "

"And that's why I don't like it – too risky. You're not going."

Mako ignored the order. "How much is it Toza?" Mako figured if Amon was tied to it then the pay off would be extreme. Still, he wouldn't know for sure as his mentor's eyes scrunched in, saying _don't fuck with me_. Mako ignored the glare, "Too bad. A deal's a deal." Before Bolin could protest and finally join in the wheels spun in Mako's head, "They could have Pabu. Triads don't normally deal in exotic animals. The last time they did they pissed off the Flying Boars and… it didn't end well." Mako couldn't get a good look at Bolin, but he figured Bolin was plotting something away. Toza still looked pissed, but his eyes gave everything away. "Unless they've been rounded up recently… That meeting with an old friend… did he divulge any of this?"

Toza sighed, confirming everything. "My old partner hinted that they've been rounded up and sequestered. If that's the case then vice is trying to see if they can get any to be double agents."

"Good thing Bei Fong _likes _you and doesn't mind a security breach." Mako really did despise the woman and her entire operation, save for Toza. "25-52 is triad slang for double agent, right?" Toza nodded. "I've heard that number pop up in casual conversation in the merchant district over the last week. Alright…" Mako leaned against the nearest wall, arms crossed, foot tapping all in the name of formulating a plan. "… Well, the triads must know then. This is probably connected to the recent rash of missing pets that has hit dealers and owners... This isn't random and it's certainly not the Triads standard MO. Maybe that's the tie to Amon? Who's paying for the job?"

"… The lieutenant from the vice division of Commissioner Bei Fong's forces."

Mako groaned, confirming that Toza opening statements were true. "It could be a trap."

Toza was convinced Mako knew how to piss him off. "From what side? I've told you Commissioner Bei Fong and her – "

"What? That her firing squad consists of hard asses who would've been thrilled if I was an Ignited Spark." Mako's composure cracked, hands balled up and trembling. "As much as they despise violence in the city, they love to dole out a good beating when they have the chance."

Toza rolled his eyes, "Then stop bitching and don't take the job."

"Mako!" Bolin exclaimed. He wasn't going to let this job end before it started. "Lieutenant Shun is an honorable man. He wouldn't send us into a trap. He hasn't before."

"Bolin, don't lecture me about honor." Mako just wanted to spit fire over how this conversation evolved.

"Mako," it was Toza's turn, "you're not going alone anyway."

"I know – Bolin is coming with me."

"That's not what I meant."

Mako's eyebrows rose. "You haven't fought in how many years, let alone that street fighting, police tactics, and pro-bending are completely different?" A rare sigh escaped his lips. "No. _We_ are going."

"Fine," Toza's gruff demeanor was back and with a bitter tone too. "Whatever you do, the moment you come in contact with 'em, you book it the fuck out of there."

Mako could read in between the lines – _Don't end up dead, like your parents. _"We're not going to blow our chances at this season's pro-bending," his wrists rolled, palms facing outward. An eyebrow quipped up to match the corners of his mouth. "We'll be in and out." If Mako was going to die, he might as well burn a bridge in the process – be a smart-ass, smug bastard, and bluff. Mako figured his last breath wouldn't hurt as much that way.

"Fucking, that's not the point!" An accusatory, chiding finger jabbed in Mako's direction and Toza started back up, "You're on their shit list. You've been tagged." The hand retreated back and started to run through coarse silver hair. An exhausted sigh flowed through the air, announcing a gentler voice, "You hear me Mako? You're a marked man and the Triads don't like deserters – even if you weren't there on your own terms."

The bluff failed and Mako reverted to stonewall features – clenched jaw and fists. "I don't need to be reminded." As if on cue the left side of his ribcage protested, and Mako began to grind his teeth. "Come on Bolin, let's go pack up."

Bolin watched Mako storm out of the training room. He sighed and tried his best to smooth over yet another argument. "It's alright Toza… We can do it. I –" Bolin stopped himself, a memory threatened to reveal itself. "We won't do anything stupid. We'll watch each other's back."

Toza found the nearest chair and practically fell into it, slumping forward. His bad leg slid forward, the knee was giving out. "You're all I've got Bolin. You and Mako."

A bittersweet tug pulled at Bolin's heartstrings, "We know."

* * *

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital, and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

The scene removed Mako from his thoughts and his ear twitched. A woman? Taking on the Triads? It couldn't be the city police commissioner; she was never one to gloat and delay any conversation with small talk. Mako clicked his tongue over the thought. In could be a fresh recruit, but he doubted it as the goons weren't face first on the ground, prickle-pine boar tied with metal. He shifted his eyes around, but couldn't get a good view of whoever it was – the Triads were huddling around the brash individual, blocking her from view.

Bolin started, "Mako – "

"Shhsh. On my count."

It was incredibly stupid and he was disobeying orders, but Mako would never wish a Triad beating on his worst enemies. The infamous gang had a thing for creating a bit of flare to dissuade competition. (_And the cops don't do the same?_ his mind barked back.) It also eliminates anyone that knows his or her limits, letting the Triads have at the strongest, most overconfident bastards who think they can run the streets against them.

Slowly inching his way to the edge of the alley, Mako shifted into an offensive bending stance. A tense, "One," escaped his lips.

"Who do you think you are?"

Moving even closer, roughly thirty paces from where the gang stood, Mako shifted the fingers in his left hand, a signal – _Two._

"Why don't you come and find out?"

Less than twenty paces to go and before Mako could even create a hand motion for "Three – go!" a gurgling swoosh of water started to sing across the air, away from the brothers. The sound promptly turned around and crackled, forming a frozen mass around the head of the Triad's waterbender.

The corners of Mako's lips twisted upwards. _Good, a waterbender._

The waterbender in the Triads was stumbling around, trying to find balance with the uneven, frozen weight around his head. The female waterbender, Mako and Bolin now getting a glance of her, was smirking in delight over her hit. She jumped slightly and spun around, landing a solid kick in the head at the gang member. Between his uneven balance and the force of the kick, he smashed into the group's Satomobile and fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Only being ten paces away, Mako and Bolin stopped. A brief moment of silence clipped the area. It wasn't too often that someone landed a near one-hit knock out against any Triple T member.

_Huh, not half bad._

It was the shifting of earth that broke the moment and sent Mako and Bolin back into their fighting stances. In a split second Bolin's feet pivoted, arms extended and swayed forward, down, and to the left. The small plateau that was being created fell back into its original place and now the land shifted under the Triad's earthbender. Before the move could be canceled out, Bolin raised his hands, mimicking that of a puppet, and brought them down with haste. At the same time a pillar of rock followed the motions – up and then crashing down. After four counts a certain earthbender fell from the sky, his back landing on top of the Triad's Satomobile, the roof caving in.

The female waterbender's attitude must have been contagious because now Bolin was cocky. "What a metalhead, huh Mako?"

Whatever unaware state the last member of the Triad group was in was broken with Bolin's words. He whipped around and advanced toward the brothers. Mako kept steady and watched the hand movements of his opponent. Hands swirled around each other, conjuring a fireball –

_Perfect._ A split-second wicked grin appeared on Mako's face.

Mako snapped his fingers in tandem and the small ball of fire seemed to vanish. The remaining Triad member panicked when he felt the warmth disappear from his hands until –

Mako dropped down into a wide stance and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. His arms flowed in sync to a quick rhythm, weaving in and out from each other. The fireball was never gone to begin with, it just shrunk to the lick of flame, and now Mako was bending it to grow and envelope his opponent.

There wasn't a single scream. Mako closed his eyes and strained his eyes just waiting for the tiniest noise.

_Thump._

That was it. Slowing down the motions so the fire could vanish, for once this time, Mako opened his eyes and cautiously stepped forward. Before him was the final Triad member, passed out and breathing heavily.

"How did you –" The female waterbender invaded Mako's vision and now there was a finger pointing into his chest. "What were you two doing? I almost had them – "

The smile that Mako did have was now gone. He was right, overconfident pain in the ass know-it-alls going against the Triads. Brushing the finger that was now jabbing into his chest to the side, he met blue eyes and decided to skip the pleasantries as well. "Why you're welcome too. Now let's go."

"Wait? Go! But I – "

Mako ignored the indignant yelling. If he backtrack and took a few alleys south he could maybe shake off whatever fallout that would catch him and Bolin. Before he could think of an alternate route he spotted a bear-like creature off to the side of the street. On its back was a saddle. Mako jogged forward. "Come on!"

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" The waterbender was still panicking. "Woah! No, she's, she's my friend!" Suddenly the animal was backing up from Mako and now the waterbender was approaching the two of them. "Naga! Naga, calm down!"

Mako stepped aside as the girl… teenager… woman? He couldn't decide really, but she grabbed the reins and started cooing to "Naga". "We, as in all of us, need to get going now before more Triple Ts show up, or worse, Bei Fong's forces –"

"All's fair with love and war," Bolin interrupted, finally catching up with the group and now Mako wanted to turn around and strangle his brother. "I'm Love and this is – "

Having no more of it Mako yanked Bolin by the collar. "Blow me. Actual introductions later. Time to move out _now_." He motion for girl to saddle up. Still with Bolin's collar in hand Mako strode forward yanking his brother along the way. "More bending, less flirting."

Bolin was whining now, "I was not – "

"Yeah? Then I'm the fucking Avatar," Mako spat. He was sure Toza was going to murder them both. "_Move._" Finally standing next to the animal he let go of Bolin and made a motion for him to mount first.

Bolin placed one foot onto the stirrup. "Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Huh, that's rich coming from you." Mako pushed him forward and up. Bolin now sat behind the girl. "Your current track record is what again?"

"Some of us like to live life without regrets and – "

Mako vaulted himself to be seated in front of the girl and grabbed onto the reins. "Well, I certainly don't regret passing up an opportunity to flirt with a table and a chair and a lazy Su at the same time."

"Hey! That was practice!"

Mako tugged at the reins and the beast didn't do anything. "How do you get this thing – "

"This _thing _is a polar bear dog and she has a name! Her name is Naga!"

Mako was pissed and they were wasting time. Turning his head to the side he spat out, "Fine. How do you get her to move?"

"She's not used to strangers so just –"

"I'm not asking you how many friends she has. I'm asking you how you get her to move!"

Before the waterbender could quip back a loud siren from above rang out.

Mako and Bolin both cursed. "Shit!" Mako added a "Fuck!" for good measure.

At the same time the girl gave out orders. "Naga! Aivuq! Aivuq!"

Naga finally took off, but wouldn't stop for an instant. Mako did his best maneuvering her down abandon alleys, but at one point he missed a connecting alleyway that would put them only five blocks away from one of Toza's businesses; specifically one that doubled as a safe house and had Mako and Bolin's street clothes tucked away in a storage closet. Mako wasn't going to spook Naga any further, and knowing his luck he would accidentally singe her. So he did his best they were barreling down a somewhat busy street. If he just made it to the end and took a right past this street's bathhouse then he could –

"Mako! Past the bathhouse, off to the right – "

"I know! No backset driving right now!"

Nearly everyone ran out of Naga's line of vision, save for one obstacle. Given the option to run over a merchant or jump over a noodle cart Mako took the obvious choice, but he didn't expect the beast's tail to smash the cart nearly in half as they landed. The owner was screaming at them and Mako couldn't help to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Toza might not be pissed over an animal that could destroy his businesses' competition. From that point they were in clear and made it down the alley, but then Mako remembered that it split into four paths. Naga would probably miss the correct route as nothing was really guiding her. _Wait a minute –_

"Bolin! Call Pabu out right now!"

"Why would – "

"Now Bolin!" Mako wasn't going to risk looking back to see if Bolin was finally following his orders. Taking the reins in his right hand, Mako conjured fire with his left hand. He crafted it so that it was an imitation fire ferret. It bounced down to the ground and took off "running". Mako continued to bend it and sure enough Pabu chased after it. Just as he suspected Naga followed the small creatures, probably fascinated with seeing such animals for possibly the first time (the girl and her companion screamed "new fish in a big pond"). Soon Naga veered right – the correct path – and all they had to do was follow this alleyway until it broke off into two paths.

"To the left – "

"_I know!_"

Finally the fake fire ferret, Pabu, and Naga and company made it to the alley's fork and with one last sprint they all made it to the back of a tailor's shop. Mako threw the reins behind him and jumped off into the backyard. He quickly yanked open the metal, Order of the White Lotus curtain divider that sheltered an outdoor patio and manipulated his fire ferret creation to follow him inside. Pabu and Naga obeyed and with Naga's tail safely inside Mako adjusted the curtain to its original position and proceeded to interlock various clasps together for good measure. _There, no one can open this from the outside… unless I weld the locks shut._

Bolin must've fallen off the saddle because he was laying on the ground, face first and on all fours. He rotated his head to the side. "Do you hear any sirens?"

Mako had to slow down his breath; his heart was beating too fast. "No – I – heartbeat."

"I think we lost them at the beginning. The alleyways were covered and – " the girl must've dismounted for now she had practically melted into Naga's coat. She stopped her comment due to Mako's facial expression. Even with his heaving breathing his face was scrunched up, cross between "_are you fucking stupid"_ and "_I knew that"_. "Never mind. They're gone. I don't hear them." She ended the last line with a pout and crossed her arms and Naga nudged her head in an affectionate manner.

Mako nodded. "Bolin, go get cleaned up." He paused for another deep breath. "Leave Pabu here."

Bolin groaned and pushed himself off the ground. "I don't think that's a problem. You still have your fire ferret running around?"

"No. I was too busy locking the place up."

"Give me a second then." Bolin made some high pitch chatter and Pabu found his way onto Bolin's shoulder. Mako could barely hear the Bolin's whispering. "You have to stay here, just for a moment. I'm gonna go change into – yes I know. I miss you too… and I'm sorry. Now go to Mako. He's not that bad… well, _anymore_."

"I heard that," Mako countered back. "Come on Pabu, just for a minute. I'll bring your friend back." Pabu still didn't move, so Mako closed his eyes and focused again – swirling hands, grasping a small flame, and crafting it into a fire ferret… with a better tail this time. He placed the fire version on his lap and Pabu darted forward. Once settled, Mako's hands grabbed Pabu and "Pabu's friend" disappeared for a second time. Over the horror and injustice of it all Pabu started screaming and chattering incessantly. Trying to wiggle out of the hold, Mako warmed his hands every so slightly.

"That's mean."

She had Mako's attention now. _No, I'm saving my chi for when we have to get back home… just incase the Triads find us. _Bolin isn't here, so Mako can't be his usual quiet self. "I wouldn't expect you to understand – "

"Try me."

Rolling his eyes Mako explains the obvious before having to spill his guts to a stranger. "Pabu hates me. Pabu hates firebenders – "

She interrupts him, "I can _clearly_ see that."

"… Who are you anyway?" He tries not to roll his eyes, but it's an old reflex and the girl shoots him a glare. "You're either incredibly cocky or new in town. Maybe both."

Her glare is now accompanied with a snarl, "You have no idea who you're talking to –"

"Clearly."

"Who are you by the way?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight around to look more intimidating.

"Nothing special."

"Clearly." It's her turn to roll her eyes. "Don't avoid the question. Who are you?"

Being the smart ass that he is, Mako quickly thought of a retort. "This is Pabu," he's then nodding his head toward Naga, "and that is Naga."

Obviously she didn't see the humor his statement. "You're a douchebag and I'm not a damsel in distress."

Mako is annoyed. _She's pissed about that still? _"I never said you were."

"I didn't need your help." Her pout is back.

Mako had fucking had it. "The Triple Threat Triads isn't a gang to piss off. It also isn't a gang to take on by yourself." He released one hand from his grip on Pabu and started to count off the afternoon's combatants, "One waterbender versus one waterbender, one firebender, and one earthbender? The odds _aren't_ in your favor."

"Fuck you! I can – "

"Mako, I'm – oh. Sorry."

Bolin's ever-so-wonderful timing is Mako's escape. "Pabu, go to Bolin." Pabu didn't need to be told twice and escaped once Mako's hand let go. "I'll be back in a few. Bolin, tell…" he stopped and looked over to the brash girl.

"… _Korra_."

"Tell _Korra_ our cover story. Have her play the part of the patron's daughter."

Mako didn't slam the door – half tempted to – but controlling his anger, it only rattled for a brief second. He would like to slam his head into the door, but thinking of how much it would cost to fix it, he resigned himself to setting his forehead against it. It was a better solution as he can faintly hear the sounds of Bolin and Korra shuffling around.

"… Okay. So, Korra... I'm Bolin and that was – "

"Mr. Jerkass."

"Actually," Bolin must be grinning at this point, "he goes by his middle name, Mako. He's my brother."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I still have a bet he'll lighten up when he gets laid. I just need to get the perfect scenario set up for him."

Mako rolled his eyes at the door. Bolin schmoozing with "Korra" with ease, coupled with playing the "I'm the adoring younger brother" card, thus winning her over. Whereas Mako can't hold a polite conversation for a minute because Mako isn't used to dealing with, well, anyone. That and she's almost a female version of Hasook. His eyebrows scrunch up at that thought. _Great. I just needed to make that connection_. Walking down to the storage closet, Mako grabbed the unmarked bag that he placed in the corner earlier that day. Stomping down the hallway to the washroom, opening the door, he's chucking the bag to the other end of the room and banging his hands against the sink. Above the sink is a small mirror and Mako's eyes are peering into it.

"You're a stupid fucking idiot Mako… And Toza will probably dock your pay for this week. Don't ever – " Mako can't bring himself to finish the sentence, knowing he'll regret the next set of words. Staring down at his reflection for a moment, Mako decided he had enough and that he should start with getting changed. Flipping the dial to the left of the faucet, Mako forced himself look presentable and not like a vigilante on the run.

* * *

"I nearly called up my old partner up to see what today's chaos was about, thus giving away your position and – "

"Fuck me. I'm not the mood Toza." Mako just wanted to get everything over with. "Where's Bei Fong's errand boy?"

Toza sent a glare back. "_Lieutenant Shun of the vice division_," the Lieutenant could probably hear his title with Toza yelling it, "is in my living room. Whatever you do, don't fuck this part of the job up."

Mako's stonewalled features were back, only his voice betrayed it all with sarcasm. "Aye aye. Loud and clear _sir_." He didn't add a mock salute for good measure. Mako didn't want next week's pay ripped from him as well.

Bolin, and his trend for interrupting at any given important time, knocked on the open door's frame. "Mako. Hey, I need you for a minute." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows; it was the sign for _this is important_.

Toza, understanding the cue, began to leave the room. "Take a minute to cool your head. Knock when you're ready."

Mako gave a hand signal, _yes whatever_, and soften up. "Yeah Bolin?"

"Should I let Korra into our apartment…?"

Mako's right palm found his face. "… What did we forget to do?" Before Bolin could come up with an answer Mako shifted into big brother mode. "You know what, don't answer that. I'll go make a sweep through of the place and you can give Korra a tour of the arena, stadium, whatever. I'll notify you with Pabu's dinner call."

Bolin began to fish out a small whistle that resided in an inside breast pocket and handed it to Mako. "Just don't forget the key part."

Mako smirked a tad. "… Don't worry, I'll have his food prepped this time."

"Thanks."

With that, Bolin exited the room and Mako took off for the upper levels. Their apartment was the attic of one of the towers of the massive building, specifically the one that only consisted of training rooms, temporary lodging, equipment/storage areas, and whatever empty rooms Toza had yet to convert. It was a large flat and almost unheard of for the bending brother's financial class. Once Bolin hit 16 years old Mako altered the tenant agreement to include the upper level, the last floor in that tower. Their bedrooms resided there and the first level consisted of an open room with a living area complete with all the necessities – including dirty dishes in the sink.

Dish duty was supposed to be Bolin's job of the day, but given how that message disrupted their morning, Mako forgave his brother – but he made a mental note to alter the chore schedule so that Bolin had dish duty for the next two days.

Turning a red dial, semi-warm water poured out of the faucet and into the half empty portion of the sink. It would be about a minute for the pipes to properly heat up. Waiting for the inevitable to happen, Mako grabbed a rag, washing container, and soap bottle from the cabinet underneath the sink. Finding the temperature to his liking, Mako took his gloves off and placed the washing container inside the sink and added a few drops of soap. Just as he was about to start he heard Bolin yelling.

"Mako!"

_So much for saving my chi, I'll have to heat the water up later._ Walking over to the door, and being the faster of the two, he yanked it open. "I'm not ready yet – " Mako stopped, Bolin was near tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I was showing Korra the rules of pro-bending. Pabu was standing in for you and, and… Pabu can't firebend. At all."

Mako wanted to say Bolin was mistaken, but he stopped himself, looking at a dejected Pabu on Bolin's shoulder, and suddenly the whole damn day clicked into place. Stuck on this thought he turned around and made a beeline for the dining table. Withdrawing a leather messenger-transport envelope from his coat's inside breast pocket, Mako untied the hasty knots that he fastened during the investigation of the Triple Ts' west warehouse. In his haste, the flap flew open and the papers – battle plans and machine designs – slid out onto the floor below, just missing the table. It didn't matter and Mako is focusing on the scrap metal that Bolin found there. It took a minute to fish out every single damn piece of it out of the bag and those elements are on the floor as well. Somehow everything is placed into a convincing sequential order, save for a group of bound papers. From what Mako can gather it's a list of names and Mako placed to the side. Grabbing a flyer for this weekend's pro-bending matches off the table and ripping it apart, Mako began to mark the back of each scrap with a burned symbol – fire, water, earth, air, and lotus. The lotus symbol is placed in the center of the chaos. The other four, all elements, find an animal counterpart – fire ferret, koi, badger mole, and sky bison – that are located on various papers.

It never took Mako too long to view any puzzle on a whole. The wheels in his brain start clicking – knowledge of the gangs, the unannounced political turmoil that only rebels talk about, the information gathered from various unedited books and journals – and all of it instigated a small groan. _Triads… those fucking greedy bastards. Damn, stupid ass bastards. Amon is using you._

"Mako?"

Mako can't downplay any of this to Bolin, but he can make an attempt at getting him out of this revelation. Turning around and facing his brother, "I want you to leave Pabu here and get Toza. After that go back to Korra and have a bonding session or whatever. Go out to dinner." Mako's mind won't stop, luckily for him. "Just tell Toza to get Shun and him over here and the next time you want to come in here, knock first."

Bolin hadn't heard the last line in a long time and the last time those words were spoken… "What did you figure out?" Bolin's voice shifted to soft and melancholy, for once. "You can't protect me forever Mako. Tell me why Pabu can't bend."

"No and get going."

"But Mako – "

The door flew open, smacking the wall and with Toza appearing, huffing and puffing to boot. "You have ten seconds to explain why it has taken you fifteen minutes to cool your head – "

The day just went to shit again, according to Mako. Deciding that Bolin had a point and that Toza had to know right then and there, Mako got to the issue. "Amon's revolution is going to start soon. Gathering on what happened to Pabu – he can't bend fire right now, Toza – I'm assuming someone took these animals' bending abilities away and they can longer bend. Which means it's chi blocking, a new form of it, or…" Staring at Bolin, Mako confirmed his brother's suspicions. "Go grab _the _book."

Bolin shook his head to the side. "No. Amon… _he can't be_, or he can't have… Only one individual can energybend. At least that's what it said in Mom and Dad's book."

"Yeah Bolin. He can – no, wait the ages don't match up…" The numbers side of Mako's mind is plugging in dates. "It must be that he found the Avatar. Remember that White Lotus report I acquired? We never knew what happened to the Avatar after his or her escape a few years back. And everyone talks about how the Avatar will restore the world's balance – I'm pretty sure Amon found told the Avatar the "proper" means to do so." Mako can't make out any other noises, just his thoughts that are crashing into each other. "Fucking Sozin being a jealous little bastard! Eliminate an element and cause the blocks to tumble down. It's either everything or nothing – and we're looking at no one being able to bend at all."

Toza left the room for Shun, hopefully. Various curses could be heard coming from the hallway.

Bolin, still standing there and now in denial, managed to speak up. "No one? That would be near impossible! Amon would have to have records on every human across all the nations."

_The list of names._ "I think he's already working on that." Mako is grabbing at the one item that didn't make any sense earlier. Considering what it could be, the list being rather small and couldn't be more than forty or so pages. Flipping through and scanning the pages – they're all unofficial copies of Republic City's driving license database – Mako's brain is stuck on his own string of curses; and his vision clouded when discovering names and connecting them to faces.

_Toza – Male – Age 63 – Republic City Citizen – Business Owner __–_ License 

_Bolin – Male – Age 18 – Republic City Citizen – Student __–_ Permit 

At that moment, Mako's world crashed, for a second time in his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My headcanon character bios are below, as well as some definitions for a few terms that I used or created.

**Lin Bei Fong**

I upgraded Lin's title to police commissioner based on the size of Republic City and given the clout she has in the first episode. She runs a tight department, but she isn't against alternative measures to keep her city under control (as hinted and will be later expanded upon).

**Bolin**

Bolin, to me, is in the "I flirt with everyone" stage of his life, but he does it due to his personality and the idea of "Let life be fun." I'm sure the amount of fangirls he has blew up his ego at one point, but he managed to calm down and be his humble and naïve self (especially around Mako). Bolin cares very much for the makeshift family he has (his brother Mako and "mentor"/father-like figure Toza) and is grateful for the current position that they're in. He can be a bit of a spendthrift, but only during special occasions/"rainy days" as he keeps a small emergency fund on hand for such events/days. Bolin prefers messenger/delivery boy type errands as it doubles for exercise time for him and Pabu.

**Mako**

As for Mako, he's a socially inept dork that is harden by growing up on the streets and giving too much of a damn about the world (injustice, little guy getting screwed by the big guy, Triple Ts being a ruthless gang, etc.). It takes him awhile to open up and trust others and he has a tendency to burn bridges at the first sign of trouble (defense mechanism). Despite all this he's good at reading people when it matters most. He's somewhat selfless and does his best keeping Bolin happy, but he's not afraid to use Bolin's talents to complete various jobs that can be dangerous. Mako, being a numbers/statistics kind of guy, manages the "family" finances and balances Toza's business books/ledgers (the later he gets paid for). He also greatly despises the Republic City police force and has no intention of being on their official payroll. In whatever spare time he has, Mako is usually pouring through various books his parents left behind – most are of journals that have some peculiar (and unedited) details of the end of the Hundred Year War.

**Korra**

Korra is a brash, rebellious, semi-independent teenager that doesn't have any self-control (well, minimal at best). Despite this she does have a "heart of gold" (I'm leaning towards a variant and lesser extreme version of the Hidden Heart of Gold trope, specifically once everyone gets past that she is the Avatar or doesn't know she is the Avatar in the first place). She is socially/culturally inept due to her "living in a protective bubble" living arrangements, which greatly clash with her role as the Avatar. She hasn't had a long lasting relationship (sibling-like, friend-like, significant-other-like, etc.) with anyone outside of her family (and possibly Katara), hence not knowing how to read people and understanding the idea of personal space.

**Toza**

Toza is an ex-metalbender police officer and retired pro-bending fighter. Due to medical/health issues Toza stepped down as an officer and worked various positions (interrogation, finances, informant) in order to reach his maximum health/retirement benefits. During the last few years of his career he invested his money into various businesses and by the time he retired Toza had enough money to own the city's main pro-bending arena. He still owns various businesses and does some side jobs for his old cop buddies, but his passion is training new pro-benders. He's a gruff hardass, but cares very much for a pair of bending brothers that he took in years ago.

* * *

**Terms:**

**Aivuq** – Roman Inuktitut (Eastern Canadian Inuit) for "go".

**Ignited Spark **– A negative term for a new firebending recruit of the Triple Threat Triads. The term usually implies that the recruit in question was forced to join the Triads. The "proper" term for this level and branch is Enlighten Spark. Earthbenders are referred to as Enlighten Blooms and waterbenders are referred to as Enlighten Currents. Negative terms for those branches are Early/Forced Bloom (depends on the age of the individual) and Disrupted Current.

**25-52** – Reference to the "in-real-life" Triad's term for informant within a police force, 25. Hence 25-52 is an agent loyal to both parties.

**Lazy Su** – The name of a lazy Susan turntable in the A:TLA/LOK universe.


	2. Interlude: Solecism

**Author's Note:** This is just a little teaser/hold over as I continue editing 5,000+ words for the continuation of the first chapter (and then revisiting the first chapter and my take on Amon's background too). Real life came in and destroyed the loose schedule I had set up for this project.

_Interlude: Solecism_ takes place after _Just Another Day In Republic City_ (Chapter 1) and _Just Another Evening In Republic City_ (Chapter 3).

Nearly **all spoilers** (as of 04/27/12) of The Legend of Korra are needed to understand this chapter (episode 4 isn't relevant to this chapter).

Lastly, I don't own Legend of Korra and/or Avatar: The Last Airbender. If so, boy oh boy, would there be some changes.

**Word Count:** 530 (without title)

* * *

**Interlude: Solecism**

"Honestly, do you purposely piss off _everyone_ you meet?" Korra had been a ticking time bomb all day. What caused the day to finally turn into an all out war was a smart remark from Mako during what was supposed to be a simple training session.

Mako, fed up with Korra's attitude, willing jumped into the foray. "If you haven't noticed I don't have some oh-so-wonderful image to keep up, _Avatar Korra_. So, no, I don't. And if I piss someone off I don't give two shits who is at fault. At least I express my opinion and stick with it."

Korra huffed. "How does Toza even put up with you?" Throwing her hands up into the air, Korra spun around, pretending to walk off, her palms lighting up with fire. "Spirits," she let out an exasperated sigh, "I wonder how your parents dealt with you."

Korra's unintentional near knock out blow hit its mark. The barbell that Mako was using now crashed into the ground and Bolin's clay disks dropped mid-throw.

Surrounded by a palpable white noise, Bolin started to break the silence, "Korra – "

But Mako snapped out of his stupor and came back with a defense. "Don't bring up things _you_ _don't know_ anything about."

Not taking any social cues as clues to stop, Korra fired back. "Excuse me? I'm trying to figure you out with what little I have to go on. So far I have you pegged as a selfish, annoying, no-nonsense old man stuck in a young man's body! What or who screwed you over to have you become _this_?"

"You haven't fought thinking you were going to die at that very moment. You haven't been forced to watch the ones you love be taken from you." Mako was advancing towards Korra, fuming over the indecency of her last comment. "So, fine, you want to know? How about fuck you because when did you start to care?" Closing the gap Mako was meeting her eye to eye now, "Avatar Korra, not everyone runs away from what they have, some run away because they don't have anything left at all. You don't know what it's like to have your life ripped away from you." He quickly jabbed Korra's chest. "You don't know what fear is."

Letting the last sentence sink in, Mako turned towards the only exit in the room and left.

Korra stayed rooted to her spot, not daring to turn around and look at the only soul left in the room. "Bolin… I," she stopped, her voice cracked. Her shoulders slumped down and with one deep breath she spun around to face Bolin. "I fucked up."

Bolin was looking down at the ground, his hands fiddling with the hem of his training shirt. "He was in the room when it happened."

"What?" Korra almost wanted to take back that one word, but there was no turning back now.

Bolin stopped and looked up, his happy go lucky smile was gone. "When our parents were murdered. He was with them when it happened."

All the hate and anger aimed at Mako temporarily left Korra. Fighting the lump in her throat, Korra continued to connect the dots. "…Where were you?"

"I was in our sleeping quarters, the next room over, taking a nap." Bolin shook his head to the side. "Only, " he stopped and let out hiss, "only I was yanked out of bed and dragged into the room by the... Mako yelled at me not to look and I closed my eyes. I still have nightmares about it."

Korra's hands were shaking. "I'm… Bolin, I'm – "

"Mako will be back by tomorrow morning. He's probably venting his anger out onto Lin's case. I'll go grab us some grub, so just sit tight. I won't be too long."

Korra started up again. "Bolin – "

Bolin held up a hand. "Apologize when you're ready, not out of necessity. You'll piss him off otherwise."

"… What about you?"

Something of a smile tugged at Bolin's lips, "I'm pretty forgiving."


End file.
